Love of a Savage Nymph
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: An unexpected, playful kiss from Axel leads Larxene to question on the matter of wether or not a nobody can feel without a heart.  Larxel


(With the KH fics I've been doing, I've always wanted to try my hand at an Axel/Larxene fic, but never took the time to think one up. Well that changes now; here is my very first Axel/Larxene one-shot. I don't own Axel, Larxene, or Kingdom Hearts; but you already know that.)

LOVE OF A SAVAGE NYMPH

Axel's footsteps echoed through the halls of the Castle that Never Was as he walked though the pale white hallway; twirling his chakrams around his hands as he whistled a random tune. 'It's so boring around here when I'm not being sent on a mission or being part of somebody's plan,' he thought to himself, 'Ugh, I know Saix does this to me deliberately, not giving me many of the big/important/fun missions. Only time I get them is when one of the superiors speaks to me personally, or if he thinks I'll screw it up and make myself look bad. Who does Saix think he is, anyway? He's not REALLY Xemnas' second in command, after all; he's just a neophyte like the rest of us, not one of the superiors. Honestly, I don't know what Xemnas sees in him sometimes.'

"Axel!" A fierce voice shouted out.

'Aw crap,' Axel cursed mentally; as Saix's grumpy face came into view, 'Here comes old scar face now.'

"Goofing off again, I suppose?" Saix said in a displeased, challenging tone. "Why aren't you working?"

"Goofing off!? There isn't anything for me to do!" Axel shot back.

"Well make yourself look useful for once and pretend like you're working," Saix sneered.

"Why don't YOU pretend I'm working?" Axel suggested in a challenging tone of his own. "After all, you pretend like you're second in command; you're a higher rank than me so you fantasize! Try pretending I'm mopping and have a ball," Axel went on sarcastically, "I can pretend we've caught every single heart, we can take the rest of the day off. Now I'm the superior, and you're fired; hey, I'm on a roll."

Saix just growled and glared at Axel before walking off. "I don't know why I even bother," he muttered angrily.

'Heh, I knew that'd get rid of him,' Axel thought, feeling a little better.

"Fufufufufu…" A high pitched giggling sound echoed out. "Throwing crap back at Saix again, are we?"

Axel ears perked up at the familiar giggle, "Well why not? Old scar face has his head up his ass so far; I bet he has to unzip his pants to brush his teeth."

In a flash of darkness, a girl slightly younger than Axel appeared; she had long blonde hair that flowed down to her rear, combed back with two strands of hair sticking out from the front like antennae. Her pretty face sported a mischievous, sneaky, amused smile as she walked up to Axel. "I wonder what he'd say if he heard that, hmhmhmhm."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare. Come on Larxene, I'm already on his bad side enough as it is," he ordered, rather than begged.

"I know," Larxene said with fake innocence, putting a finger to her chin, "But you know me; I just love to cause pain and suffering for other, mentally or physically," her look of fake innocence was replaced with a devious, yet beautiful smile.

Axel tensed up at the look on Larxene's face and started to sweat. He knew full well that despite the fact hat Saix seemed cold, calm, and deadpanned most of the time, it merely masked his psychopathic tendencies on the inside; if you got Saix angry enough, he'd rip into you like a mad dog. "So you're really gonna tell him, I see…"

"Nah, I changed my mind," Larxene waved a hand dismissively, "If he hacked you up with that claymore of his, I'd have nobody, if you'll excuse the accidental pun, to "play" with."

Axel couldn't help but smirk a little. "Gee, I didn't realize I was that important to you," he said with a little sarcasm.

"Hey, don't let it get to your head," Larxene chided lightly, jabbing Axel's chest with her index finger, "Just be grateful that I spared you from Saix's wrath, and that you received some RARE bit of charity from me."

"Yeah, I should," Axel said, thinking for a moment, 'but it's time to pay you back.' "Still, it seems that you wouldn't give this RARE kind of charity to just anyone; not to Demyx, not to Roxas, not to ANYONE…except for me," he grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Any particular reason why?"

'Oh crap,' Larxene thought, 'he's on to me! I'd better think of a retort, and quick!' "Well, I…" She suddenly snorted, "What do you care?" '...THAT'S the best I could come up with!? Oh yeah, really smooth Larxene,' she thought sarcastically to herself.

Axel just laughed, "No reason." He looked Larxene in the eyes. "It's just nice to know that the Savage Nymph has a rare bit of fondness for the Flurry of Dancing Flames," he swiftly leaned over and gave Larxene a swift kiss on the cheek, before disappearing into darkness.

Larxene's face turned a few shades of crimson; if she still had a heart, it would be beating rapidly by now. But Axel was long gone before she could even react. "Damn it! He got away." She placed a hand to her cheek, the kiss replaying over in her mind. "Axel…" She blushed again and shivered. "Damn you, for making me feel like this… Nobodies aren't supposed to have hearts," Larxene told herself, "so why…why am I feeling this way?" She asked herself, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Meanwhile, back in his quarters, Axel was going over what he had just done. "What the hell made me take that action?" He asked himself with a blush. "Well, Larxene just seemed to be asking for it; she is kind of cute when she's being evil…wait a minute! Did I just say she was cute!?" He started to laugh. "If she were here right now, she'd most likely expose me to her "shock" therapy for calling her that. Yeah, she IS sadistic, but still…she IS better company than some of the others; with the exception of Roxas and Demyx of course."

"Who's better company, other than Demyx and me?" Roxas appeared in the doorway to Axel's room, having overheard the Flurry of Dancing Flame's monologue to himself.

"Oh, hey Roxas," Axel said, greeting the Key of Destiny with a smile, "I was just thinking about Larxene…after I kissed her on the cheek."

Roxas' jaw dropped after what he had just heard. "Larxene!? Holy shit!" He pointed at Axel. "You actually kissed the Savage Nymph and she didn't kill you!?"

"Actually yeah…it was kind of weird," Axel admitted, "She didn't seem angry or ANYTHING. She was actually blushing!"

"Heh, maybe she likes you?" Roxas suggested with a smirk. "I can picture it perfectly; the Flurry of Dancing Flames shall go down in history, being the only one to tame the Savage Beast…er…Nymph," he burst out laughing, at his purposeful mistake on Larxene's title.

Axel glared at the younger Nobody. "You wanna repeat that?" He threatened. "How would you like me to tell everyone about your little late night rendez-vous with Naminé?"

Roxas shut up immediately and turned away. "What Naminé and I do together is no concern of yours."

"That's what I thought," Axel said, grinning in triumph.

"Er…anyway, maybe you should ask Larxene directly?" Roxas suggested, facing Axel again. "After all, if you're REALLY (as hard as it may be) her friend, she won't exactly KILL you for asking."

"Are you so sure?" Axel replied with an uncertain look, as the image of a rain of Larxene's kunai entered his mind.

"…Not exactly," Roxas sweat dropped, "but it's worth a try. I'll be right behind you all the way."

"Bringing up the rear or running off?" Axel asked jokingly.

Roxas just snorted. "Hey, my name's ROXAS; not Demyx."

"I heard that!" Demyx's angry face appeared in the doorway, scowling at them. "These walls aren't exactly made of paper, you know!"

"Sorry!" Roxas and Axel apologized back in unison, sweat dropping.

Elsewhere, in the living quarters of the Castle that Never Was, Larxene was standing in front of her mirror; Axel's words just seemed to play over in her mind

"_It's just nice to know that the Savage Nymph has a rare bit of fondness for the Flurry of Dancing Flames."Chu!_

But, the one thing that really imprinted itself in Larxene's brain was the "tell-tale kiss" she had gotten on her cheek. That one kiss, gave her feelings that brought all her pre-Nobody days back to her. Larxene had gotten to thinking what would've happened if that kiss had strayed from her cheek. Suddenly, a "what if" image of that kiss came to her mind; the image of Axel's lips bruising her own tenderly. That very image made Larxene's entire face and body heat up; but was it in embarrassment or arousal? Two more tears streamed down Larxene's face as she tried to understand these feelings. "Come on… A Nobody doesn't have a heart; they can't have feelings or emotions, can they?" She started to growl softly. "Axel… Damn you…I can't believe you could make me feel so…so…" She shivered again as Axel's kiss played over in her mind again.

While Larxene was at war with her thoughts, Axel was heading towards her room, with Roxas on his heels.

"I wonder what she's doing now," Axel wondered.

"Wanna bet she's practicing her torture techniques?" Roxas suggested, not being serious.

Axel laughed at Roxas' remark. "Do YOU wanna bet that she used to be a dominatrix in her previous life?"

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least," Roxas admitted, "She's so fascinated with giving sadomasochism; she just might very well enjoy receiving it just as much."

They stopped just outside Larxene's door, finding it open just a crack.

"Well, here goes nothing," Axel said as he slowly pushed open the door and crept inside quietly; what Axel found totally caught him off guard. 'What the-Larxene? Is she…is she actually crying!?'

The more Larxene thought about Axel's kiss, the more she thought about if there were any real feelings between her and Axel; and the more she tried to reason, the more tears she cried. "I…just can't come up with an answer…why…why did Axel kiss me? Nobodies can't feel love…they just can't…but he…he just went and… UUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRGH!!" She fired out and smashed the mirror in front of her, shattering it on contact.

Axel winced and grimaced at Larxene's action, 'Ugh, that had to hurt,' he thought, 'It's a good thing Larxene was wearing a glove; that looked like it could've cut right to the bone.'

Larxene choked back a few sobs, never moving her gloved fist from what was left of her mirror. "Axel…why…we don't have hearts, we can even feel…so why did you kiss me!?" She finally broke down and sobbed.

Axel never scared easily, but what he saw now, pretty much scared him; Larxene, the Savage Nymph, was actually crying. She just seemed so lost, so helpless, so…unlike her usual self. 'Larxene… I've never seen her act like this… Can we Nobodies really feel emotion? I just couldn't help myself back there. The way she was acting was, as weird and insane as it sounds, cute. Besides, if we really couldn't feel, why does she value me as her "playmate" so much, out of everyone else? Now she's lying there, sobbing… It seems like we can pretty much feel emotions to me.' Taking a deep breath, Axel walked towards the weeping female Nobody.

Larxene had her arms wrapped around her shoulders as she wept, not being able to understand anything; not why Axel kissed her, why she was feeling the way she did, nor why she was crying about it just now.

"Larxene?" A soft voice called from behind.

Larxene gasped, stood up, and pointed a fistful of kunai at whoever had intruded upon her, only to find the one Nobody who was the source of her confusion. "Axel!?"

"Hey Larxene," Axel smiled warmly at her, "What's wrong?"

Larxene glared at Axel and sniffled; wiping away some of her tears with her sleeve. "What do you think's wrong?! You've been standing there for god knows how long; you're the one who started this! You, of all people should know what's wrong!" The tears began to fall again.

"…It's the kiss, isn't it?"

"It's more than that!" Larxene angrily sobbed, "It's HOW that kiss of yours made me feel!" Her angry glare softened into a sad and confused look. "It made me feel…things I shouldn't be feeling; not without a heart. It doesn't make sense! Why did you even do it in the first place!? You don't have a heart either!" She sniffled again and wiped her eyes.

Axel looked away for a moment; his eyes full of regret for making Larxene go to pieces like this, before looking back at her again. "Do you remember what I would often say about Roxas?"

"H-Huh? Wh-What does Roxas have to do with this?" Larxened choked out.

"I'd often say that he made me feel like I had a heart, because he did," Axel explained, "It sounds ludicrous, but it's true. You know, even if we don't have hearts, I think we can still feel emotions and have feelings of some sort. Whether we're fooling ourselves or not, I don't know, but frankly it doesn't seem that likely to me; and I think you just might think that way too, Larxene."

"What do you mean?" Larxene asked, calming down a little.

"Think about it," Axel told her, "Why do you insist on keeping me, your "play thing" around? You could've gotten me in trouble anytime you wanted when the opportunity came up, but you didn't. May I ask, why?"

Larxene sniffled again and looked away. "Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because you're fun to have around, and you're better company than most of the other members," Larxene admitted.

"There you go," Axel said, "You've just answered your previous question."

Larxene was about to protest, but halted herself, realizing that Axel had a point.

"So we may not have hearts," Axel summarized as he walked closer to Larxene, "but we can have emotions, and or bonds with certain people are enough to make us feel like we have hearts. You understand what I'm saying?"

"I-I think so…" Larxene wiped a few more tears from her eyes.

"Hey, come on now," Axel lifted up a hand and gently wiped away Larxene's remaining tears, "Crying is so unlike you…"

"Even sadists cry sometimes," Larxene sniffed, "but don't you dare tell anyone I cried, got it?"

"Your secret's safe with me," Axel smiled a little, "I won't even tell Roxas or Demyx."

"Good boy," Larxene sniffed one last time, starting to smile a little, "Because, you know what'll happen if you do tell."

"Now that's the Larxene I know," Axel grinned, "and the one I love." He leaned over once again and swiftly kissed Larxene; but instead of her cheek, the kiss was right on her lips.

Larxene felt that warm comforting feeling rise again as Axel's lips bruised against her own. If she really didn't have a heart, it'd be hard to believe that at this moment.

Axel broke the kiss reluctantly and turned around. "Well, it's getting late. I'm going to get some shut eye before Saix starts snoring," he chuckled, "Night." He walked out of the room, leaving Larxene blushing once again.

Larxene was once again turning red all over after another tell-tale kiss. But when she raised a hand and touched where she had been kissed, no tears fell; instead a smile etched itself across her pretty features.

As Axel walked outside, he found Roxas waiting for him anxiously.

"So, she didn't kill you?" Roxas asked, already knowing the answer full well.

"What do you think genius?" Axel smirked. "I just had a talk with her and gave her a little something to remember," he said simply, before walking off.

Roxas was left there, confused, just wondering what Axel had meant by that.

Later that night, Axel was fast asleep in his bed; much to his relief, Saix wasn't snoring this night. A small creaking sound came in the direction of Axel's door, but he ignored it, simply turning over.

"Axel…" A small whisper echoed out.

Axel's ears twitched a little but he simply yawned and turned over yet again.

"Psst! Wake up, flame-head!" The whisper spoke again; in a more harsh tone.

Axel turned over yet again, opening his eyes a little. "Hmmm?" His vision was hazy from sleep but it gradually began to clear as he focused on the image in front of him; standing in front of Axel was Larxene, holding her Organization cloak around loosely like a bed sheet over her body. "Larxene?" He yawned, "What's up?"

"Couldn't sleep…" Larxene looked away.

"…JUST couldn't sleep?" Axel pried, knowing Larxene was hiding something.

"Ok, fine…I got a bit lonely," Larxene blushed in embarrassment.

"Well you don't have to be," Axel said in a warm tone, "Besides; I already promised I wouldn't tell anyone." He threw the covers off and back away, making room for Larxene.

Larxene let her Organization cloak drop to her feet, exposing her frilly black silk bra and panties on her curvaceous body; each garment of underwear had the Nobody symbol stitched upon them. She slowly crawled into Axel's bed, pulling the covers up and snuggling close to Axel.

"Comfy?" Axel asked with a grin.

"Actually," Larxene smiled back, before kissing Axel on the lips swiftly, "I am, fu-fu-fu-fu-fu. Now we're even with our tell-tale kisses," she winked.

"Oh really?" Axel asked rhetorically as he pulled Larxene close and held her in his arms. "That can change you know…and believe me there's a lot more than kissing I can offer," he waggled his eyebrows.

Larxene giggled and punched Axel affectionately. "You goof. But remember now; this is strictly between you and me only," she tapped his nose lightly; "thank you can manage that, flame-head?"

"I think "flame-head" can manage it just fine," Axel said, "Besides; I'm not sharing my Savage Nymph with ANYONE."

"Good," Larxene grinned as she kissed Axel once more, before she lay back in Axel's arms and fell fast asleep.

"Heh, she's right," Axel smiled, "I SHOULD consider myself lucky. It's not just anyone who gets in Larxene's good books, let alone wins her affections…" He kissed Larxene's sleeping form, before drifting off to sleep himself.

THE END


End file.
